


season to be jolly

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, minbin might as well be the narrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: They resort to making out instead of shaking hands.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	season to be jolly

**Author's Note:**

> welp, icb we're already on day 3 lmaoo  
> enjoy! ♡

It's a good plan. 

It _was_ a good plan. 

Minho had a plan, and it involved inviting Jisung into their Christmas party. Chan was somewhat confused why Minho would _invite_ Jisung when in fact they have been holding a Christmas party with the inclusion of him for three years now. Minho shrugs at Chan's confusion and still went with the plan that's obviously not a plan. 

"Seriously, why do you keep saying it's _your plan_?" Seungmin butts in as he opens the door to Minho gripping a reluctant Jisung inside his and Jeongin's apartment. The three entered the living room together as Jisung whines that he needs to finish school works. The older rolls his eyes, "It's break, you can do that next week!"

  
"But hyung—" Jisung paused, eyes landing on a particular boy before glaring back at him. "I'm leaving." He turns to do just that, but Minho gives him a frightening smile. 

  
"Jisung," Hyunjin calls him, eyes staring sadly at the younger. 

  
Minho looks over to Changbin whose definitely enjoying the sight, with his lips turned up into a smug smile. He sits down beside the other, rolling his eyes as he watches how dramatic his two friends are. 

  
You see, it happened two months ago. This whole fiasco started with a rumor. The students found a mysterious letter addressing to a physics professor. _You can't even learn shit from her_ is all he could remember from it, Minho doesn't really know who this professor is. It's just that he's heard from Jisung about her, "Again, how can a physics teacher think the earth is _flat,_ hyung. _How?!_ " 

  
But the thing is, Jisung didn't write that letter, neither was he included in the bunch that was accused of writing it. Still, he was called into the dean's office for the _crime_ they committed. It was because he knows three of them, Jisung complains to Minho one night after crying over it and how it will affect his record. 

  
Where was Hyunjin in this issue? The students said he was to one who told the dean about it. He had denied it, and asked Jisung to not believe it. They've been friends for ages, how could he do that to him. Still, Jisung didn't believe him, resulting to...this. 

  
Minho sighs, looking at Changbin beside him currently snickering at the way Jisung and Hyunjin are looking at each other. "How long, how long will they stare at each other and realize they need to _talk_?" 

  
"This is fun." 

  
"Oh, shut up."

  
\--

  
So it begins, the group of friends continue with the party even when the two are obviously not close enough to resolve things with each other. Chan smiles while clapping his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Okay, how about let's start by thanking each other. Sounds good, yeah?" 

  
Jeongin nods, turning his body to the left to look at Hyunjin. "Okay, I'll go first." He smiles at Hyunjin, and the older smiles back at him (Jisung looks down at the carpet to stop his staring, but you didn't hear that from him). "Thank you to hyung for always lending me his notes from freshman year. It helped me a lot, hyung. I can't believe I'm having such a good year because I'm not stressing about the lessons. I'm never gonna stop thanking you for it!" Hyunjin laughs, leaning over to hug the younger.

"I'm glad to hear that Innie!" 

  
"Hyunjin, next!" Chan chirps, looking at the younger to signal him that it's his turn. 

"It doesn't have to be to someone beside me, right?" 

"Nope!"

(Changbin whines from beside Hyunjin, "What you're not thanking me for anything?"

"Changbin, shut up.")

  
"Uh, yeah. " Hyunjin clears his throat, they've noticed he's been quite shy this evening compare to everyday of the year. "Yeah, uh, Jisung. Thank you for being my best friend. I know things were kind of, weird, I guess, the past few months but I hope you still think of me as your friend. I don't want to mention the whole thing, but again, thank you for still being here even if you know, that happened." 

  
The whole room was quiet. Except for Minho and Changbin, some of their friends don't know what actually happened between the two. They never really spoke about it. They hung out, yes, but only when there are at least two more people in the group with them. It was unbearable to say the least. So Minho groans, standing up and lifting Jisung up with him. "Hyunjin, stand up!" Hyunjin looks at him, baffled. "Stand up, or I will drag you both out of here." The younger stutters an _okay_ before standing up to follow the two. 

  
Minho leads them into Jeongin's room as it's the farthest to the living room. The two looked at him in curiosity as they get push inside the said room. "Fix your problems or you will never see the light." Minho hissed before locking the two of them inside. 

Hyunjin and Jisung look at each other in shock, both of their eyes opened wide. They stood there, unmoving, for a few seconds until Jisung walks over to Jeongin's bed to sit on the edge. "He wants us to talk—"

  
"I'm sorry," Hyunjin breathes out, voice quivering in shame. Jisung resist the urge to jump off the bed and hug him. He gets it, he's also been so stubborn this past few months. Jisung knows he's been too harsh to Hyunjin, and the fact that he _knows_ Hyunjin didn't do anything wrong makes him feel worse. "I told you, I didn't do it! I would never accuse you of something you didn't do! Jisung, I know I've told you this so many times, but I'm sorry."

  
"You didn't do it, but you keep apologizing." Jisung mumbles, eyes cast down, ignoring the rapid beat of his heart and Hyunjin's puppy eyes staring at him. _This is why I like you_. "Stop apologizing."

  
He hears Hyunjin sniff, "But you're mad at me." 

Jisung exhales a loud sigh before standing up in front of his _best friend._ "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"That absolutely made no sense, Jisung you shouldn't—"

"—get mad at you." Jisung massages his temples, this is giving him a headache. _So much for the season to be jolly_. "Hyunjin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been so stubborn, I know you didn't do it. My pride just had to ruin things. I was embarrassed, okay, I got caught up in a big issue that I don't want to face my _best friend_ out of all people."

"Why?"

"Because!" Jisung groans, trying to calm himself. His eyes looking anywhere but Hyunjin's. "Because, I like you, okay? I felt ashamed when the moment I was about to confess to you, shit happened. We were both involved, and it made things worse. I thought that if you see me in some shitty rumor, you would dislike me and—"

  
Hyunjin cuts him off with his palms caressing on his cheeks. "Jisung, hey." The taller whispers, lips forming a smile. "It's okay. I don't believe those things." He looks at Jisung the way he always do, with genuineness and care. His smile is exactly the reason why Jisung fell for him, it's so stupid, really. 

  
"Hyunjin,"

  
"And I like you, too." Hyunjin giggles, leaning closer to Jisung's face. Jisung's eyes looks down to the older's lips before blinking, turning to look at the door behind him. "I'm sorry if it look us this long." 

  
Without much force, Hyunjin leans in first, testing whether Jisung wants this or not. Jisung closes the gap between their mouths, giving Hyunjin's lips a light peck before diving in deeper. They both smile as they kiss, deepening it as they go. "So much for making up, huh." Hyunjin jokes as he gives kisses to both of Jisung's cheeks, his nose, and back to his lips. Jisung laughs, pulling Hyunjin by the waist. 

\--

  
("We should go." Seungmin announces as another whine breaks out on the farthest bedroom from the living room. He stands up, grabbing a pair of keys and his wallet, signalling everyone to come with him.

  
"What? This is our apartment." Jeongin asks, confused by his hyung's sudden command. But Minho groans at them, glaring at the hallway. 

"Up, up now!" He instructs them, holding Changbin by the hand while dragging Felix along. "Seungmin, cover Jeongin's ears! _Fuck sake_." 

  
As they all got up the living room, Chan emerges from the bathroom. "Where is everyone headed?"

  
Minho looks at him sternly, "Somewhere safe. Let's go." Chan just shrugged, slinging his arms to Felix's shoulders as Seungmin opens the front door.

  
"I said make up, not make out.") 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
